User blog:Cosmo6252/ODST's vs overwatch troopers
You know whats cool? Bad ass soldiers. Like the ODST's, the helljumpers, and the overwatch troopers, basically futeristic nazis. Who will win, who will die. lets find out! The combatants (info comes from the halo wiki and half like wiki) The ODST's info: orbital drop shock troopers, there full name, are an elite group of highly trained elite marines sent out by the UNSC. Their methods of operation allow them to conduct missions against targets that more conventional forces cannot approach undetected. So basically all that means they are the special forces unit of the UNSC, only outclassed by spartans. The ODST's are recruited from the special operations groups of every nation of the Unified Earth Government and are strictly all volonteer fighting force. Potential ODST's are selected because of there preformance in their chosen MOS. The ODST's weapons/equipment/X-factors Melee weapon: UNSC combat knife info: the UNSC tactical combat knife, occasionally called the Close Quarters Combat Weapon System (the name combat knife makes a 100% more sence) is a multi-purpose knife used by the UNSC. The ODST's are skilled in using this weapon, as they can do quick and brutal (like slashing the enemies back, kicking it down, and stomping on there heads type of brutal) assassinations on a target, so long as the target doesnt see or hear them. Close range: M6C SOCOM info: the M6C SOCOM, also known as the M6S, and informally known as the Automag, is a semi-automatic pistol used by the UNSC. This pistol is specifically used by the ODST's, which has a integrated sound suppressor and muzzle brake, allowing for a silent and deadlly headshot to any unsheilded opponents. Just like all UNSC pistols, it has a powerful scope that makes it really easy to shoot grunts in the head with. Mid range: M7S caseless submachine gun info: the M7S submachine gun, also known as the suppressed SMG, is a UNSC infantry weapon. The M7S is a varient of the M7 caseless submachine gun outfitted with a suppressor and holographic scope. This gun is a favorite of the ODST's. Unfortanetly this gun has a annoying recoil on it, but ODST's have learned to deal with this. Long range: 99D-S2 anti-materiel rifle info: The 99D-S2 anti-materiel rifle is an anti materiel weapon used by the UNSC. This sniper rifle is a beast, able to take down heavy armor on enemies and vehciles easily. being stealthy, the ODST's are skilled with the rifle, and can easily snipe an enemy from an extremly long distance. Special: M90 shotgun info: the M90 shotgun, also called the M90 CAWS, is the UNSC's primary shotgun and is one of the most effective close range infantry weapons used by the front forces. While it may not be very accuarate, the M90 is a instant death dealer at close range. Equipment: frag grenade info: the UNSC frag grande is a simple grenade that functions in a manner very similair to contemporary hand grenade. Theres really nothing else to say other than it makes a big boom. X-factors Advanteges: stealthier, better sniping skills, slightly better tactics, slitghly more intelligent, equal training, are less predictable Disadvanteges: less brutal, occasionally gets killed by lower rank covenant, arent as phisically fit like overwatch troops, arent as good at calculating, dont work as well in teams Attack strategy: ODST's usually will engage a target using stealth, sneaking up on them and assassinating them. Though they will fight head on if they have to. The overwatch troopers info: overwatch troopers are the basic transhuman infantry units of the Combine Overwatch, composing the backbone of the combines military presence on earth, they also have deep bad ass voices! Soldiers of the overwatch are tasked with more hazardous actions requiring skill and tact. Overwatch soldiers are given access to military grade weapons and tactical combat training. The messed up part about the troopers is they are implemented with cybernetic augmentations and are spliced with alien DNA, and there "junk" is removed as well. Making them the most unfeeling and brutal soldiers the combine have to offer. The overwatch trooprs weapons/equipment/X-factors Melee weapon: Stun baton info: the stun baton is an electrified baton used by the combine overwatch to enforce law on unruly citizens, or simply to beat them. While it neccecarily isnt meant for combat, it can still do some damage. Close range: USP match info: the USP match is a pwerful semi automatic 9mm handgun. The USP match is a reliable and accurate weapon and has a large magazine. one of the weapons most prominent features is a large muzzle compensator that reduces muzzle climb. Unfortanetly it isnt quite and quick like the SOCOM. Mid range: MP7 submachine gun info: the hecklar and koch MP7, also known as the SMG1, is a compact, fully automatic firearm used by the combine. The MP7 has holographic scope and its pretty accurate. The best thing about this gun is it has a secondary fire that fires a grenade. The ODST's wont see that coming. Long range: overwatch sniper rifle info: the overwatch sniper rifle is a pulse rifle used by overwatch snipers. While heavy hitting, they emit a blue laser sight that gives away the snipers position, so overwatch snipers shoot fast with this gun. Special: combine SPAS-12 info: the combine SPAS-12 is an accurate pump action shotgun that fires buckshot in a cone shaped pattern. It features a holographic scope that makes it more accurate than your standard shotgun, but it suffers from a slight lack in power, slight. Equipment: MK3A2 grenade info: the MK3A2 grenade is a standard grenade that explodes a few seconds after it is thrown. While it does do massive amounts of damage, it suffers from a long explosion time (for a grenade) and a blinking red light that id a dead give away. X-factors Advanteges: more brutal, are more phisically fit, are better calculators, work slightly better in teams, equal training Disadvanteges: less stealthy, not as good at sniping, not as good tactics, are slightly less intelligent, have been killed by rebels (who rebel against the combine), are more predictable Attack strategy: There usual attack plan is by suprising the target and rushing them head on. Edge: im actually giving my edge to the overwatch troopers. They are way more brutal and phisically fit than ODST's (due to the disturbing augmenations), and work better in teams (due to communicating 90% of the time even while figting through a com link in there helmet). The ODST's will give a hell of a fight though. Battle notes *the ODST's will consist of 5 ODST's. The majority of the team will consist of 4 ODST's, nd the leader will be the squad leader. *the overwatch troops will consist of 5 troopers. There will be 2 soldiers, 1 shotgun soldier, 1 sniper, and the leader will be an overwatch elite. *the battle will take place in a combine station. ODST's have been sent to deal with overwatch troopers to send a messege to the combine. Okay I will make a battle for this eventually, I'm in high school so I'm pretty busy. But the overwatch got destroyed in the votes, so the ODST's are definatley the winner. Sorry I'm holding off some battles, I'm just trying to find that one idea that will be splendid to make a battle for. Category:Blog posts